


Jack's An Idiot

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Jack spies on Wilhelm eating lunch with one of his employees. His imagination runs wild.





	Jack's An Idiot

Jack tapped irritably on the edge of his monitor. He’d been working to pair his best body double up with his bodyguard as a treat for good work. He’d had the brilliant idea to watch Wilhelm go about his daily schedule and find a nice time to send Timmy down to meet coincidentally. After all, lunch on tuesdays seemed to be important to Wilhelm, since he never missed taking it at 12 sharp.

But this? Hadn’t been what Jack expected. Wilhelm jovially talking on a lunch date with an admittedly cute little twink of a manager. Jack had looked him up immediately. Rhys Fairfield. Middle Manager. Wilhelm could do so much better. Body double better. Jack growled to himself as he watched Rhys kiss Wilhelm tenderly on the cheek before cutely waving goodbye and running back to work. 

So Jack schemed. He couldn't tell Tim, Tim would be broken hearted. He definitely wasn't telling Wilhelm, though he did shoot some nasty glares his way when the man wasn't looking. He thought about telling Nisha, but she didn’t have the delicate touch the situation needed. It wouldn't be enough to send Rhys out the window, he needed something bigger. He needed Wilhelm to get rid of Rhys himself. 

Nothing seemed to work. Flowers from an anonymous suitor were displayed on Rhys’s desk with no hint of shame. The fancy watch was worn and shown off at the next lunch date, with absolutely no negative reaction from Wilhelm. Jack grew frustrated. 

He continued to think even at when he visited a new club that had opened up in the hub. He was pretty sure staring into his drink wasn't going to give him an answer until he lifted it up to look at through the bar lights and- oh ho. Through the bright yellow liquid, Jack saw Rhys, sitting with two people who must have been his friends. No Wilhelm in sight. A nasty smirk spread across his face, as he realized his in. Wilhelm would have to forgive him for this. 

 

The kid turned out to be more than eager to get into Handsome Jack’s bed, and wasn't even that bad of a lay. Jack grinned down at the mess of brown hair. Rhys hadn't even whined when Jack got a little more rough than necessary. Shame. Jack had said he could spend the night, if only so he could be caught the next morning. 

He called Wil up to the penthouse first, and messaged Tim for the heck of it. Then, he made sure all of Rhys’s clothes were hidden away, so he’d have to find some other way to cover himself up. Jack grabbed a cigarette and walked out to the living room to meet Wil- in nothing but his boxers. 

The cigarette was lit the moment the elevator announced its arrival, and Wilhelm stepped into the penthouse irritably. “What the heck did you need, Jack? It’s too early for assassination attempts.”

Jack grinned, filled with nothing but malice and glee. “Well, I thought you’d like to know about the absolute peach I brought home last night. Banged him. Alot. Poor thing was so tuckered out I just had to let him stay the whole night.” Jack paused for a moment, waiting for Wilhelm to react, but the man just crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Well, anyway, your boyfriend’s a slut.”

Wil growled at Jack, and looked like he was getting ready to punch him when the bedroom door clicked open. Jack stood up, and walked in front of Wilhelm, oping to get a look at Rhys’s reaction when he saw what was happening. Rhys stepped out, rubbing his eyes and dressed in the oversized shirt Jack had tossed on the bed for him. Shame the kid looked absolutely mouthwatering in it. Cause he probably wasn't going to last much longer. Jack turned to Wilhelm who seemed dumbfounded. 

“Jack? Where’s my clothes?” Rhys finally stepped into the living room, and opened his eyes long enough to see Wilhelm. “Oh- oh my god.” Jack let his grin grow wider. The next thing he knew was pain in the side of his face, and Rhys’s frightened squeak. 

Well that's not what Jack expected. 

 

Jack came to, his head in Rhys’s lap he noted somewhat smugly. Wilhelm had his arms crossed, and was sitting next to Tim, who must have arrived shortly after Wilhelm had knocked him out. Jack reached up and touched his head, wincing a little at the sting. 

“You awake asshole?” Wil called, just a tad to loud. Rhys shushed him, and gently stroked Jack’s hair. 

“Obviously. Someone needs to explain what’s going on.” Tim looked the most confused, though he had his arms crossed and Jack could see the way his jaw clenched. At least something was going to happen. 

Wil grunted and turned away, irate. Rhys just scratched his cheek while looking to the side nervously and Jack groaned. He was not in the mood to explain everything. 

“Obviously, Wil didn't like me banging Rhys cause-”

“Don’t brag about fucking my son, you lunatic.” 

Jack blinked. He slowly turned to look at Wilhelm, who was now glaring daggers. “Your… Son?”

“Wilhelm’s my dad. You didn't know that? When you singled me out at the bar I thought you had figured it out.” Rhys looked thoughtful for a moment. “I mean, why else would you have known my name.”

“Your...dad?” Jack felt like a huge idiot. He sat up and turned to look at the three again. “So, this- well, shit.” 

Wilhelm shifted, and leaned forward threateningly. “If you didn’t know, then this is about something else. You never brag to me about the people you f-” His voice faltered as he glanced at Rhys, who nervously glanced away, cheeks tinting red. “You f- you have sex with.”

Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I, uhh, happened to see Rhys kiss you on the cheek and I thought-”

“Ahh!” Tim suddenly sat up straight. “This isn't about the ‘you setting me up with Wilhelm’ thing is it?”

“What!?” Jack’s hand almost slipped off the couch. “You’d you know about that?”

“Nisha told me about it months ago, but I thought you were over it.” Tim buried his face in his hands, with a slight groan. “Wil and I were already dating you asshole.” 

“...You what.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an older fic! i guess i just never posted it anywhere lol


End file.
